Liathe's Secrets
by Holly Greene
Summary: A young girl is inslaved at the Lord Roester's castle. She has no clue where she came from and when a dangerous blade, mysterious book,and sun orange stone land in her hands, she must find her destiny. Rated T for mature themes. Not too harsh,though.R'R
1. The Destruction of a City

Chapter One

Fog surrounded the city. The dark of night obliterated everything from human sight. Even the stars weren't visible. Clouds obscured the sky and wisps of fog drifted about the city. Citadels, schools, ancient homes, they were all there. It was totally quiet and the only sounds were the occasional barks of a feral dog or the whinny of a horse. Morning seemed to be years away as the city continued to stay in the eternal mist of night.

But, quite suddenly, a light began to shine in the sea. Then two, three, four, and it kept going till over twenty lights were lit up. The lights showed a ship. It was beautiful in its own way. A mermaid poised at the bow, her arms stretched out to welcome the salty waves that swept up against her. The sails were long and stained with age and salt, but useful and strong, nonetheless. The lights were held by a dirty crew. Crappy bandanas, scarves, eyepatches, and other dirty garments covered a virtually dirty crew. _Pirates!_ Holding daggers, swords, scrimitars, cutlasses, and axes were waved as the crew poured into the city. Screaming awoke the city's outer limits as the pirates pillaged, murdered, stole, and kidnapped villianously.

In a small house, not far from the forest that surrounded the side of the city, not covered by the sea, a young women darted about packing wildly. Into a bag, she piled a large, gold-covered book, some hard food, a canteen, and...a stone? She wrapped a leather belt around her and stuck two sharp daggers in the two loop holes to the right. These weren't your pirate sticker weapons. This was a real weapon. Perfectly clean, serrated, polished blade, gold handles, yep, this weren't just any blades. Then she reached carefully into a chest and pulled out a sword sheath. Inside was a master of blades. A glowing purple blade, a silver handle with rubber that fit to her hand perfectly. A ruby was placed in the center of the handle.

The young women then turned and ran into her room, barely flinching at the loud booms of cannon fire and clashing of swords. She ducked into a closet and pulled out a bundle of cloth. She darte back into the room with the chest, yanked her pack onto her back and headed for the back door. She was met there by an older man, who was bleeding in his leg, chest, and arm. She cried out and held him up.

"Run, Charali. They- might- g-get it." His head lolled back limply. Charali stared at him in horror and pain.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered. A loud shout rang out behind her and she whirled around to see three pirates running towards her. She laid the main down gently and whipped out her sword. In a ring of wild metal, she slayed the first pirate. The second pirate lunged after her, swinging his sword around like a stick. Charali swung her sword in a smaller circle inside of his and rapped him on his hand. He yelped and dropped his sword. She knocked him out flat with a single blow to the head. The third pirate circled her, looking wary. She had already taken care of his two companions.

He stalked in and whipped his scrimitar at her. Charali ducked the blow and came up under his blow. Obviously the pirate had been taught that trick. Instead of trying to block the blow, he brought his scrimitar against her sword nearly jarring it out of her grip. Charali was beginning to worry. She needed to get rid of him, because more pirates were coming. out of desperation, she flung herself away and rounded the corner. When he came after her, he was surprised by a fury of blows that killed him. Charali scrambled back to her pack and bundle picked it up and scrambled away as fast as her legs could carry her. Fires rose high in the village, screams continued to roar.

Charali reached a small hill and turned around to look at her former home. Tears filled in her blue eyes and then she turned and ran as though demons followed her.

So, how'd you like the first chapter? R'n'R!!!!


	2. Dangerous Words

So what do ya think of this chapter? Sorry it took so long, but I went on a trip with my youth group. R'n'R!

Chapter Two

"Hurry up, slave! I want that sword!" A young man dressed in stylish clothes rapped out orders at an even younger slave girl who stood by a wall of swords, daggers and other weapons. The Prince was dressed in an expensive leather jacket and pants. He had a fancy green jerkin and the jewels that normally dripped off his fingers, neck, and ears were gone. He was ready to fight.

The young slave girl jumped and picked the broadsword he pointed at and gave it to him carefully. Her hands were covered in oiled cloths so she wouldn't get his precious swords stained. She didn't have his gorgeous looks, but she certainly wasn't plain either. She had shortly cut blonde hair, the long, athletic body of a Rider's Daughter. Her eyes were sparkling green and a short nose. Her lips were full and her cheeks were high-boned.

But the Prince didn't have her in there because she was pretty. She was a slave to him and he wanted obedience. If she couldn't give that to him, she died. The Prince whipped the sword around before motioning to the captain in the room.

"Oh, come on! I need some action!" He snapped at the still captain. For a second, the older man didn't move. Then he said in his steely voice,

"My father didn't want me to play your games, _Prince_. I have better things to do." The slave girl winced. She knew that insulting the Prince was usually the last thing anyone did. But the Captain had been with the great King Roester for as long as the King had been part of the miliatia. But when she looked at the Prince she froze and began to back away. She wasn't a scaredy-cat, but she knew what happened when the Prince got angry. The Prince was beet-red. He snarled at the Captain.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to _me_ like that!" He moved towards the Captain threateningly, but the Captain didn't look worried.

"I serve my King, not his half-son." The Prince roared and lashed out with his sword. In a single movement, the Captain drew his own broadsword and met the Prince's sword in mid-air. The Prince barely contained his horror as half of his blade clattered on the floor. His face went from bright red to a dark purple puce. The Captain gestured at the carriage which awaited the Prince outside.

"Your ride is here, _Prince_." He said with barely hid contempt and sacasasm, teeming in his deep voice. The Prince tunred around and stomped out of the building. A group of soldiers followed, their boots clanking on the cobblestone streets like the drums that sing before an execution. The young slave girl picked up the severed blade and threw it away into the box that held the remains of his swords, arrows, bows, spears, and other weapons. A large hand touched her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. She whirled around, her hands already twisting in worry. She had been beaten several times by royalty, and she had no clue what she had done to make the Captain mad at her. She met his eyes and was rather startled. Kindness twinkled in the blue eyes.

"What's wrong, missy? Are you hungry?" He smiled again. She stared at him out of glaring green eyes for a second before saying,

"Well, if I say I'm hungry is it a trap? Will I be beaten for being liberal?" She jerked in surprise as the big words came out. Now, he would know about her education. The Captain stared at her.

"No. Of course not! And how'd you kow what "liberal" means?" His face held no dangerous emotion and she felt like saying the part-truth to save herself some trouble.

"I was cleaning in the library when the Princess's tutor was teaching her. I heard her give the definition for "liberal". It hasn't left my mind yet." That was reckless, but she decided that he wouldn't say anything. Instead the Captain looked thoughtful.

"A strange word for a servant to remember." He commented. Then he gestured towards the kitchen.

"Here, come. You look like you need something to eat." He said, looking at her tiny, unfed body. She watched him for any hidden motives but saw none and decided to follow him into the kitchen. When the cook saw him, she bustled around, asking the Captain what he wanted. But the Captain nodded at the slave girl.

"She needs some soup and crackers. And some cooked meat. She needs some meat on her bones." The large cook tsked when she saw how skinny the slave girl was.

"Shame, too bad I don't have servant feeding duty. I'd fatten you up quick." She chuckled as she checked the oven. A delicious aroma was coming from the stove and the slave girl had to force her tongue back into her mouth. The cook whipped out a pastry of vegetables and her mouth watered. _Finally! A feast!_ She marveled.

A door slammed and Zina jerked into wakefulness. Her eyes flickered as she remembered... _Wow, that was some food._ She reached down into the tiny pocket in her shorts and felt the paper of her letter. She had no memory of her past. All she knew was that she had been dropped off at the slave compound because she was supposedly going to be kept safe there. She had come with a letter to the Duke. It told him to give her an education and everything, but he had forgotten her and she had been made a slave. With careful fingers, she pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and read it again as she caressed the folded edges.

_To my dear friend, His rich Duke Roester,_

_As you may well know, I am tracking the dreaded Fever Chain. Those demons have threatened my family for long enough. Rose, my dear wife refuses to leave me and will continue to travel with me. I continue to thank you for giving her those lessons in magic so that she can protect herself against the Shades and demons of the Chain. She had a child, whom I am placing in your hospiltality. I trust that she will be in good hands and you will protect her as you would your own child. Please know that I send my regards to his Royal Highness King Rischa and his Queen. I hope the Captain is well also. _

_And finally, the child is named Zina. Obviously that has a purpose and I hope you will teach her its meaning when she is old enough. _

_The River Warrior of Surda._

Zina paused and folded the letter again. The Duke hadn't even read the letter. He had just had his own child, the Prince to his second wife and didn't want anything to do with this child placed on his door step. Zina had learned how to read, write,a dn do math with a clever trick and practice. Zina had been placed with cleaning duty in the library for several months. She would clean slowly and listen to the lessons. But she would clean so well that they continued to keep her there. She would practice the lesson in the dirt on the floor in the female barracks at night. That was how she learned how to read her letter. It was all she had of her past. Her father, a good friend of the Duke and a River Warrior, and her mother, Rose. The Fever Chain had been destroyed five years ago, and few sorcerors remain. But neither her father nor her mother returned for her. Ever.

Zina looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed her reading. But all the other female slaves were fast asleep, tired from their duties.

She slipped ever quietly from her one bed sheet and stepped out of the room. She tred down the halls and took a right. Her hands reached out to touch the walls and make sure she hit the framed rose, which was right in front of the garden. Zina pushed the door open and stepped out into the garden. Her bare toes sank into the moist soil and she grinned happily. The fragrance of flowers blossoming filled the air. Vines creeped up the brick walls. Zina touched them, her fingers running delicately down their lengths. They were like herself. Always seeking a way out, and being forced back again and again. The night air was crisp and clean, with the smell of blossoms coloring it. She found her favorite spot between some roots in an magnoila tree and settled among two high roots. But something was already in her spot.


	3. Not Just A Stone

Chapter Three

Zina was so startled that she shot forward and landed on her side in the dirt. _Hard_. Wincing, the young girl got up and turned to stare at what used to be her favorite sitting place. Instead of a neat crevice that would hide her from sight, roots had spontaneously grown right over the hole. Grass, moss, and bugs were thriving on the new roots. But what had Zina so amazed was the thing that was under the roots. A shining gem stone colored like orange flames, glittered under the roots. Cautiously, oh so cautiously, she reached a hand under the roots and felt the stone. It was smooth as paper, silky as a dress, and hard as a...well, a stone. Small veins ran all over it, creating little fingers that spread across the delicate surface.

Zina leaned forward and wrapped a hand around the stone and tugged at it. It didn't budge. She pulled and heaved and probably moved it less than a centimeter. Ripping out a knife that lay hidden in her pocket she apologized silently to the tree and cut away at the roots. It took her nearly twenty minutes to cut one root through. She sawed away at another section and cut that chunk out. She could only stare in dismay at the layers of roots under the first one. Zina sighed and sawed, cut, dug, and labored away at them, but it seemed like for every root she cut, two more showed up in its place. It was an impossible task and at last Zina dropped her worn out knife, sat down and studied the siduation. It still wasn't very good. She was no closer to the stone than she had been when she had started. It was still just barely visible and she reached under the roots to stroke it. It was then that she had an idea. _Why not dig it out?_ She began to dig at the base of the roots, but once again was thwarted. Dirt continued to fall in where she was digging. Exhausted and irritable, she surveyed the tree and roots once again.

The stone was glittering like the sun now, it seemed literally like it was trying to help her out. Dismayed she eyed the stone. There was no way of getting in there to reach it or to get it out. Sadly, she pushed back the dirt and covered the remains of her chopped roots. She started to get up, but then something started to lift her. With a yelp, she wriggled around to see the Captain striding towards her, his hands lifted and eyes burning like an unquenchable fire. He stopped and growled at her,

"Thought you could reach it, huh?" He dared her to answer. Zina was so startled at his intrusion and angry at him using magic on her that she literally shouted at him.

"Reach what? Let me DOWN!" He didn't seem to hear the "let me down" part. Instead her began to circle her, his fingers working spasmically.

"Hah! You defy me! I know your game, slave." He twisted his hand and Zina's throat was being constricted. Pain shot through her head and she wailed with anguish as fire seemed to well up within her.

"Tell me or you shall suffer the consiquences." He said it calmly as though he wasn't threatening her life, but simply discussing the weather. Zina bit back a howl of agony and hissed tightly.

"I can't tell you when you are torturing me!" Simply saying that made her lose her breath and she went limp, not having the strength to speak. The magic left her and she was lowered to the ground. The Captain came to kneel by her with a grim smile. He picked up her limp hand and felt her pulse. She couldn't do anything as his hand came up her arm to her chest as he listened to her heart rate there. Then he stroked her hair,

"You cannot fool me. I know your father well. He knows me. I also know who you are, Zina." Zina choked in amazement.

"H-how'd-d you kn-know?" She croaked.

"That's an easy one. Your father, the duke, and I were all in military school together." His hand tightened on her neck, leaving her no room to breath. Anger made her desperate. She struck out with her leg and caught him in the side. The force flung him back several steps and he fell on his back. Zina jumped out and tried to run, but some magical force held her.

"Don't even think about coming back, sweetie. I'll be watching." The voice hissed at her before she was dropped to the ground. Terrified she scrambled away into the castle, knowing she would be safe there.

For the next five days, Zina barely had any time to go to the stone. She was either being plagued by work or being followed by the Captain. He showed no signs of having tortured her before, only giving her gifts and helping her with her jobs. She never trusted him but pretended to forgive him. That part, at least, wasn't hard. The Captain had over ten women following him around, but he didn't seem like the type to pretend to love you and then break your heart. But Zina continued to try an reach the egg, but there was always either the Captain or his personal servant near. She was becoming impatient and decided to deal with this herself.

One day, when she was working in the stable, the Captain came up. She turned around and gave him a smile.

"The Duke wants to see you, sir. He is in the library." The library was the farthest place from the garden she could think of, but not so far he might get suspicious. He nodded and left, striding towards the castle, Almost on cue, in came his servant. Zina hated his servant like a dog hates a cat. That man was plain evil. He never stopped pursuing her and was always trying to kiss her. As usual once the Captain made his exit, the servant came up to her and grabbed her by the arms for a kiss. With a snarl, Zina grabbed the shovel and cracked him over the head with it. He sank down unto the floor and Zina hauled him into the chair outside. She placed an empty bottle of beer in his hand and scurried off towards the garden.

She ran towards it, carrying a rake to relieve any suspicion from the passing slaves. She scrambled into the garden and found the huge tree. Sure enough, the stone was still there. Zina reached out and touched it, stroking its unblemished shape like a baby. For a second, she was all alone with the stone, touching it. Then it started peeping. Zina lept backwards and fell over. She crawled back to it and stared in shock. Cracks zig-zaged down the gleaming orange shell, ruining its perfect shape. Zina could only watch as a small hole in it got larger and larger until a small orange head stuck out of it. And then it exploded and the egg shells smashed against the roots. To her astonishment the roots disappeared and she was sitting right in front of a gorgeous baby dragon.

Its body was as fine and precise as though one of the famous sculpters had chiseled it out of lava marble. Its head was small and the eyes were large. Black pupils surrounded by a lake of white with golden flecks stared at Zina who cautiously moved towards it. Instantly, its head snapped around to glare at her. A long neck and tail made it look uneven and little papery shreds of wings hung uselessly at its side. It had miniscule teeth and claws that gleamed like silver and were serrated on the outside edge. Small spikes stuck out from its head to its tail. They were barely bumps on its head and tail, but grew to spikes as big around as her thumb and as long as needles. Zina could only stare at it. A tiny rumble came out of its chest and it stumbled towards her, helpless and scared. Zina couldn't help but feel sorry for it. She reached out and cupped its fine head in her hand. A slash of fiery pain shot up her arm. A loud clang, like the sound of iron cymbols, only ten times as big filled her ears. All she could see were flashes of colors she didn't know existed. She was paralyzed in fright and a memory rushed back to her, even in her terrorized state.

_She was walking the Princess Layna out to her carriage when a huge shape swooped out of the sky. It was a golden dragon! Fear had raised in Zina and Princess Layna has pressed into her, quivering with fear and excitement. The huge thing landed and a smaller, lithe figure jumped down from its back. The dragon's Rider! Zina had realized with a pang. The man-elf had strode past her and Layna and into the castle. The carriage driver was huddling in his seat, as the dragon inspected him with amusement. Feeling a bit sorry for him, she called out to the dragon, not realizing she was calling him with her mind._

_Leave him alone! Can't you see he is scared!__ The dragon's great head swung around to glare at her and she struggled not to flinch. But then he spoke to her mind-to-mind as well._

_Too bad. Are all humans as cowardly as this one?__ He had asked, amusement stilled coloring his voice._

_No! But I doubt he has ever seen a dragon before.__ The dragon had considered her for a moment before saying,_

_And I have a feeling that I'm not the last dragon you will ever see either, young one._

The memory filled her mind as Zina came out of her daze. The dragon was awkwardly searching her pockets, squeaking loudly with hunger. Zina sat up quickly, but when he nuzzled her hand, only a small electric tingling went up it. Full of wonder she carefully pulled out her lunch, a small ham, turkey sandwhich, cup or beans and fed the ham to the small dragon. It snapped and chewed at the ham hungrily, growling and rumbling ferociously. Zina had to smile because the tiny thing didn't look one bit savage though it was making a good effort. Zina's smile vanished as she realized what had happened. _She was a Rider!_ If anyone found out, she was in major trouble! She would be used as a protecter and would probably be subject to abuse from anyone. Zina got up rapidly, despite the undignified squeals of the tiny dragon. She picked it up and felt around for the thoughts that had connected her withe the older dragon. When it brushed past her conscious, she grabbed it and pushed one main idea into the dragon's mind. _Stay here NO MATTER WHAT! _The dragon stopped rumbling and looked at her quizically. She pressed the though down on it until it squeaked and agreement seeped across the link. She pushed the dragon back into the tree and scrambled down to the kitchen. Saying she had lost her lunch to one of the guards, she recieved several days worth of food.

Running to her barrack, she grabbed her bedcloth and her possessions. To her ultimate surprise, a shining sword was in her pack, and so was a gold-bordered book that glowed. She grabbed the bag and rushed out to her dragon. To her dismay, the Captain was already there.


	4. An Arrogant Dragonlet

**Thanks to EragonPeep who reviewed my last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long and hopefully the other chapters will come faster. _Disclaimer_: I did not write the Eragon series. However all of the characters that have come up in my story so far were created by me. Enjoy! Also in your reviews of this chapter, please tell me what you think of Liathe!**

**Chapter Four**

Zina froze, her heart beating fast. _What the heck was he doing here?_ Her heart stopped when he reached into the tree roots. _Oh no, he'll get my dragon!_ She shot forward to stop her and was met by the broadsword. Dimly she remembered the sword in her bag, but there was no way she could fight him off.

But her terror turned to confusion when his grasping hand came up with nothing. The dragon wasn't there! Anxiously Zina reached out and touched the link between them. She got a rapid vision; the dragon was in the tree above! She could feel humor from the dragon, it was laughing at the Captain. She couldn't see the orange dragon in the tree's limbs, but she was sure the Captain would find it sooner or later. She _had_ to do something! Before she could speak the Captain looked down at her. His eyes were black with fury and were literally sparking with anger.

In a single, fluid motion the broadsword swept towards her head as Zina yanked the sword out of her purse. She ducked the massive swing and wildly swung her silver blade at him. The humongous broadsword met her's and Zina fell to the ground totally winded from the strike. With a dark laugh the Captain drove the blade down at her, his hands white as though he was in intense pain. But then, a small orange-golden shape tumbled out of the tree. As the Captain raised his sword, the dragon trundled forward and bit down on the leg with all of his savage strength. The Captain howled in pain and kicked out, sending the dragon flying. The useless wings flapped out for two seconds before it hit the ground. Zina felt hot, blazing fury rake her body and suddenly she was on her feet. She lept forward and with every ounce of her, drove the sword into the Captain's body.

Zina ran around the falling body, snatched up her dragon by the tail as she ran. Zina ran like she had never ran before. She nearly fell over when she ran into the chef and dodged his flailing limbs. She slid through the golden front door, scrambled down the front steps, and took off across the field in front. She tore through the flowing mist and thrust herself into the forest. Tree branches stratched her face as she ran frantically through the forest. Horror coursed through her as she remembered the falling body; her sword sticking out of his chest; the blood spilling. What brought her to her senses was the dragon. It squawked and screeched at her and when she didn't respond, it bargarged into Zina's mind and sent a furious bail of emotions that racked her conscious. Zina was so startled that she fell over. Pride, anxiety, defenseiveness, sorbid sadness, and fury blasted her mind and she froze. The dragon yanked itself out of her grip and crouched on her chest. It whistled loudly and stared at her.

Zina felt the anger coursing through its veins and the rage in her own. _How dare he! I am a Rider!_ She thought furiously. Her dragon's response was confusion. Zina blinked. Was he telling her something? _Do you think he was confused?_ She asked.

An adamant repulsive feeling came from him.

"But why'd he attack me?" snapped Zina. She was tired, confused, riled up, and disgusted with herself and the Captain. The dragon didn't reply, but simply curled up in her arms and looked up at her with a questioning look. _What next?_ He seemed to want to know.

"Well, I need a horse to get me as far away from here as possible." She said presently, thinking hard. The dragon squeaked consent.

"And you need to stay here again, got that?" She pushed the idea on him and got a sullen nod. She jumped up and ran for the stable. She slipped around the palace and made for the huge stone stable that held some of the fastest, fanciest horses in Alagaesia. Zina carefully slid the lock open and slipped inside. The smells of hay, leather, horse, sweat, and saddle oil flowed to her. Zina smiled. The stable had been her second home. She strode down the aisle, checking all of the horses. She looked for muscle, long legs, well preportioned shoulders, and an intelligent face. The one horse she found that had all of that and more was a gelding named Fyre. He was a blood bay which meant that his brown coat had a rusty tint to it. Long, flowing bacl mane settled on his shoulders, his long legs held a muscled strong body sleek and sinewy. His head was held high and his eyes were large and gleamed with intelligence.

Zina carefully reached into the stall and unconsciously touched his mind with hers. _I am a friend. Come with me, behave, and I will keep you safe._ The gelding tensed before lowering his head and sniffing her hand. Zina rapidly pulled his halter onto his head. She tacked Fyre up and pulled him out to the field behind the palace. By now, the entire palace was swarming with soldiers and servants, searching for her. Pushing the image of the bloody Captain, she jumped up onto his back and told him with her mind, _I promise not to kick you or yank at the reins. I'll give you a signal with my mind, o-k?_ Fyre nodded his large head and took off at a gallop across the field to the dragon's hiding place. She contacted the dragon with her mind and he was ready for her when she trotted into the forest.

The orange dragon clambered onto her shoulder, but she pushed him back. _You might be seen that way!_ She scolded him. _Stay in my backpack._ The dragon regarded her for a second, not moving. _Please?_ She tried again. The dragon made a sigh-like sound and pushed into the backpack. _Gallop alongside the road. We'll stay out of sight until night fall._ She told Fyre. The blood bay tossed his head and broke into the smoothest gallop Zina had ever felt. He moved with speed and precision. When he jumped a three-foot log, Zina almost barely felt the change in his stride. She smiled in exhilaration and entangled her fingers in his mane. _What a ride!_ She thought happily. The dragon made a snorting sound; he wasn't very happy.

It was then that a thought came to Zina, there was no reason to call the dragon a male, but she did. She reached in and pulled the protesting orange dragon out. She checked for any marks but saw none. Confused she asked, _Are you a male or a female?_ The dragon stared at her and let pride and a bit of arrogance throught the link. _What!_ She snapped at him and thrust him back into the bag. Then the feeling of angry confusion and disappointment made her pull the dragon out again. He was glaring at her disapprovingly. _Sorry! You can get on my shoulders after dark._ His protests stopped, though not completely.

Now that she had nothing else to do, Zina began to think on a name for him. She knew plenty of names of dragons, thanks to her reading in the library. Thinking of reading reminded her of the big book in her bag. Curiously, she pulled out the leather bound book and saw its title: The Fate of the Dragons. Under it was another line of runes, perhaps another language: _Du Wyrd Du Skulblaka._ Zina whispered the words and felt the wind slow. Fyre slowed down abruptly and Zina heard a quiet agreement sound coming from the dragon. She looked back at it and the creature made a reassuring, purring noise. She turned back to the book and read the gold letters below the runes; Tressina-seithr. Zina frowned. What did these strange words mean? Confused she opened the book and saw what seemed to be pictures and a scripture of the history of Alagaesia. Pictures of dragons swooping, elves whirling into battle, dwarves carving their metal, humans, wait. There were no humans mentioned in the pictures nor in the writing. Zina flipped to the back and was startled. A dictionary of the words on the front cover! Zina read on. As she learned, this was the ancient language used by the elves and riders, words that could control the object the words itself was named for. Zina frowned. _Is this true?_ She thought to the dragon, since of course, the name of the book was the fate of dragons. The dragon's emotion reply was eagerness and agreement.

Zina stared at the book in dumb confusion, her eyes blinking with tiredness as she stared at the golden book. It had been a rough day and the memory of the Captain continued to come back to her. Forcing that away she turned to the subject of names again. She began to flip through the book, hoping to find a name suitable for him. The orange dragon crept onto her shoulder, trying to balance with the rocking motion of the horse. Zina paused on one name of a dragon that had saved an elven leader. _What about Veilan?_ The answer came quickly. _No._ Zina flipped throught the entire book with her dragon turned down everything. Finally she slammed the book shut and snapped at her dragon

"Why won't you just chose a stupid name?!" The answer came right back.

_Because they don't come from you._ Zina jumped in surprise and Fyre sidestepped anxiously.

_You talked! But the book said-_

_The book is about the past. I am the future. We can learn about the past but the future is what changes the world the most for us in the present._ Zina could only stare for five seconds before saying,

_H-How do you know those words?_ She choked out, staring at him in amazement. Amusement seeped across their link and she struggled to look as though she wasn't that shocked.

_As an egg I could hear and learn what all the people around said._ Zina sighed.

_Nothing will startle me after this._ She muttered as the girl shifted in her saddle to ease the wieght of the book, backpack, and dragon on her.

_Make a name for me; Dragonrider._ Zina thought hard on it, mixing the dragon names together and sometimes words from the ancient langauge before coming up with:

_Anibram?_

_No._

_Quixl?_

_No._ Zine startled to lose patience again.

_Alright then, what about Liathe?_ The word had come to her quite quickly and she had only said it when she realized it was more of a female name then a male.

_Yes._ Zina shook her head. Normally she would have told him he was out of his mind and on and on, but the confused girl just sighed and said wearily,

_You do know that is a female name, right?_ The dragon's answer came back as quickly as it had always.

_Of course. I chose that name because it holds power. It fits._

_Great. Not only do you have a sarcastic sense of humor, you're arrogant._ Liathe made a coughing sound and Zina lifted him up and stared at him anxiously, wondering what was wrong. When laughter floated to her mind, she put him down rapidly, her face flaming. Liathe continued to chuckle as he pushed his way into her lap and lay there snoring.


End file.
